


see saw

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Relationship Issues, sorry no soft ryatt here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ' You appear and disappear and it repeatsYou leave me so weak, where are you going,Where did you go '
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 12





	see saw

**Author's Note:**

> based on see saw by loona, hope you enjoy!

tears streamed down matt's cheeks, it was another one of ryan's 'late nights' where he didn't come home, leaving matt alone in their shared apartment. 

this was the third time this week; matt wants to confront him so bad but he can't, maybe ryan was just tired of being with matt, off with some secret lover that the younger one was unaware of.

he wouldn't blame him.

after a few months of ryan not coming home countless nights, he texted matt that he moved across the state with a guy he met at a bar.

tears stung the corner of his eyes as he typed out a simple, "fuck you." and tossed his phone to the side of him, sobbing into his pillow.

_i smile with sincerity_  
_but for the most part_  
_the day’s been plastered with fake smiles_  
_i feel like a see saw errday_  
_perhaps something makes me up and down_  
_since the day after you left_

the days felt like a giant blur to matt, like a ghost or some supernatural figure took control of his body. he couldn't eat or drink, all he could think of was how much he missed ryan.

why wasn't he good enough?


End file.
